Nico's Nintendo 3DS!
Nico's Nintendo 3DS! is the first episode of The Misadventures of Nico Yazawa. Plot Everyone in the μ's has a Nintendo 3DS except Nico, much to Nico's jealousy, everyone in the group laughs at Nico for not having a Nintendo 3DS. Characters The μ's *Honoka Kousaka *Rin Hoshizora *Umi Sonoda *Kotori Minami *Hanayo Koizumi *Maki Nishikino *Nozomi Toujou *Eli Ayase *Nico Yazawa Supporting Characters *Cody (Good Version) *Cody (Bad Version) *Igor the Mii *Felicia *Nico Yazawa's Mother *Dark Star (Villain) *Cotarou Yazawa Minor Characters *Cashier Transcript *episode starts with the μ's playing on their 3DS *comes to the scene *Nico: "Hey guys! What are you doing?" *Eli: "Hey Nico! We got a Nintendo 3DS!" *Nico: "...I don't have a Nintendo 3DS..." *other μ's laugh at Nico's face *Nico: "STOP LAUGHING AT ME!!! IF YOU LAUGH AT ME ONE MORE TIME!!! YOUR GONNA F*CKING REGRET IT!" *Honoka: "Why? You don't have a 3DS! Hahahaha!" *punches Honoka's face harder, which causes Honoka to have a nose bleed *Honoka: "Owwie!" to cry *Nico: "Cry little baby! Cry! I dont even give a sh*t!" *Umi: "That was a d*ck move, Nico." *Nico: "Well im gonna go to GameStop! So long suckers!" *returns home and grabs her mom's 2 $100s and goes to GameStop without being noticed *Nico: "Finally! I am at GameStop!!!" *goes to the Nintendo 3DS aisle *Nico: "Ooooh! this New 3DS XL costs 199.99! I think im gonna buy it with Mario & Luigi: Dream Team!" *gets both the New 3DS XL and Dream Team *soon goes to the cashier *Nico: "I'll buy both of these items, please." *Cashier: "Sure thing!" *pays the Cashier $200 *Cashier: "Thanks! Have a good time!" *Nico returned back home... *and Felicia walk in. *Nico: "What the f*ck do you want guys?!" *Igor: "Excuse me, but your mother called me earlier, citing her two 100$ dollars were missing." *Felicia: "You didn't steal it, did you?" *μ's walk in too, but Honoka has a bandage on her cheek and a black right eye *Nozomi: "We saw you through the window!" *flashback starts *Hanayo: Narrating "We saw you leaving the school..." *Honoka: "And you also stole your mom's 2 $100 dollars!" *ends *Nozomi: "Also, your mom is coming right now!" *Mother comes home *Igor: "She arrived back home so quick!" *Nico's Mother: "Nico, did you steal my 2 $100 dollars?!" *Nico: "Ummmmm... Yes i did!" cries *Igor: "Knew it." *Nico's Mom: "That's it young lady! Go to your room now!" *Felicia: "And we'll sell your New 3DS XL and Dream Team!" *Nico: "F*CK OFF! YOU STUPID B*STARDS!!!" *runs away from home and gets away with her New 3DS XL and Dream Team *Igor: "GET HER!" *μ's, Igor, Felicia and Nico's mother chase Nico *Nico: "You will never catch me you motherf-" trips on a log "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" falls through mud *makes a minor appearance *Cody: "Nice one Nico, heh!" *Igor: "Quick, take the 3DS from her hands!" *Honoka: "OK!" *The Dark Star appears and it possesses Nico and it turns her into "Dark Nico Yazawa" *Dark Nico: "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I AM UNSTOPPABLE!!!!" *Igor: "Well, sh*t." *Nico blasts the μ's, Igor, Felicia, Nico's Mom, and Cody *Igor: "Oh, jesus!" *dies in the scene *Honoka: "CODY!!!" *μ's, Felicia, and Nico's Mom gets blasted *Nico laughs evilly *Dark Nico: "Any last words?!" *Honoka: "μ's NEVER GIVE UP!!!!" *defeat Dark Nico with their singing of "Snow Halation" *Dark Nico: "STOP!!! I HATE THIS SONG!!!! STOP!!!!" *Nico gets defeated and vanishes *turns back to normal *Nico: "Ugh....where am i?" *Igor: "Lemme explain what happened." *useless minutes of explaining later... *Igor: "That's what happened...anyways you need to be punished, Nico." *Nico: "WHAT?!? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!!!" *Igor: "You stole your mom's money to buy a 3DS and you ran away from home." *grabs Nico's 3DS out of her hands *GameStop... *Honoka: "Say goodbye to your 3DS, Nico!" *Nico: "Goodbye, 3DS..." cries *Honoka: "I'd like to return this 3DS, it was brought with stolen money." *Cashier: "Oh, OK! I will give you back the 2 $100 dollars." *Cashier returns the 2 $100 dollars and Honoka sells Nico's 3DS. *cries like a baby on the floor *Nico's Mother: "We're going home, Nico!" *punches her own mother in the face *Nico: "TAKE THAT YOU MOTHERF*CKING PIECE OF SH*T!!!! THIS IS ALL YOUR F*CKING FAULT!!!" *gasps *Igor: "HOLY SH*T, DID NICO JUST PUNCH HER OWN MOTHER'S FACE!?" *Nico's Mother: "WHY YOU PUNCH ME IN THE FACE! THAT'S UNACCEPTABLE, YOUNG LADY!" *Nico: middle finger in front of her mom "F*CK YOU!!!" *Igor: "She really needs to behave herself, can someone stop her misbehavior!?" *puts her hands on Nico's face cheeks before using her ice powers, making Nico feel really cold. *Nico: "It's F*CKING COLD!!!!!" cries *Nico's Mother: "I don't care! Were still going home now!" *Nico's house *Nico's Mother: "I cannot believe you stole my money to buy a 3DS without my permission, run away from your house when you're about to be punished, swear at me, and punch me in the face!" *comes to the scene *Cotarou: "Hahahahahahaha!" at Nico *Nico: "SHUT THE F*CK UP YOU B*STARD!!!" *punches Cotarou's face, resulting to Cotaru cry. *Nico's Mother: "Why you did punch your younger brother in the face?!" *Nico: "It's because he's a f*cking psycho!!!" *Nico's Mother: "No, he is not! Go to your room now! And you're grounded for 1 month!" *episode ends with Nico crying to her room Trivia *This is one of the episodes that features a lot of swearing. Category:The Misadventures of Nico Yazawa Episodes